Organoleptically useful pyridines are known from the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,908 and 3,716,543 describe pyridines having alkenyl or alkadienyl lateral chains and which possess aromatic notes reminiscent of seafood flavors. It is also disclosed in these references that the said pyridines impart to the compositions in which they are incorporated marine type notes such as "seaside", "seafood", as well as spicy or yet woody-amber notes.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,253 discloses alkyl- or alkenyl-substituted pyridines which are typical of coffee flavor and which possess aromatic notes wherein the bitter, green, roasted, astringent and nutty characters are strongly represented.
Other prior art references disclose, for example, alkyl-substituted pyridines which are useful in the flavoring of tobacco [see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,691], or yet particularly adapted to the preparation of perfuming compositions, while also useful for the flavor industry [see U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,051.
With the exception of 3-(4-methylhexyl)pyridine which is novel, the chemical structure of the compounds of formula (I) has been known for some time. Yet, we have not found in the prior art any mention of their organoleptic properties. Furthermore, none of above-cited prior art references describe any compounds possessing the surprisingly useful combination of aromatic notes of the compounds according to the present invention.